


Cecil's Secret

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU were Cecil is trans, AU where Night Vale is transphobic, Allusions to past bullying, Allusions to smut, Carlos is NOT, Carlos is VERY sexually frustrated, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is dysphoric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Vale is Transphobic, Past improper binding, Trans! Cecil, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is sexually frustrated.<br/>And Cecil is a closet transboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just came out as bigender today, so I was kinda thinking about these topics and this just happened.

Carlos was frustrated, but wouldn't say anything about it.  
He and Cecil had been together for almost 6 months, with Cecil pining over him for over a year before that, so it was a bit odd to Carlos that Cecil hadn't met his sexual advances, and whenever he tried to talk to Cecil about it, Cecil invariably changed the topic. In short, Carlos was entirely sexually frustrated- why couldn't he just be that way with his boyfriend, or at least have an explanation of why he kept pushing him away?  
And why had Cecil never even been nude around him?

Cecil had a secret.  
He had been born Cecilia.  
He was on hormones, but hadn't yet gotten surgery, due to troubles with his insurance company.  
He still wore a chest binder, and had tried as best he could to stave of Carlos's advances toward him, not because he didn't want to (he REALLY wanted to), because he was afraid Carlos would reject him for being born with a female body. He had thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, until one day Carlos came into there bedroom.  
Cecil had just taken of his binder.  
Carlos stared at him, taking in his -admittedly smallish, only a C- cup- breasts. He saw disbelief cross over Carlos's face, followed by hurt. Cecil felt his eyes well up with tears.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
He heard Carlos's voice, soft and sweet, speaking to him. Cecil couldn't hold back his tears. He felt Carlos's arms wrap around him as Carlos sat on the bed next to him.  
"Shh, don't cry, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed. I thought you would have trusted me enough to tell me about something like this. It's kinda big."  
"I- I was afraid you'd hate me- alot of people did when I came out, cause I guess I'm kinda a freak in every aspect- trans, not even fully human," Cecil said.  
"Cecil, I am in no way transphobic, and I certainly don't view you as a freak. I still care for you, but you can see where I'd be a little hurt. It does explain some things, though," Carlos said, gently stroking through Cecil's hair. He had his head up against Cecil's neck, so Cecil felt it when he frowned.  
"Why are they so..."  
Cecil's chest was rather droopy and scared from years of ace bandages, even at night, before he had learned proper binding methods. He sighed.  
"That's a long story."  
"Then tell me- tell me all of it. I want to hear it," Carlos said, lighting kissing on Cecil's chest, above his mangled breasts.  
So Cecil took a deep breath, and started. It came to him easily- he was a reporter, and he was reporting on his life. He told Carlos about rejecting princesses and pretend to be a knight of the Sacred Venom Dragon Blood Oath, like the knights that sacrificed all the things that needed to be sacrificed in the stories of Camelot when he was a child, of having grand arguments with his parents about his gender when he was older, of secretly carefully wrapping an ace bandage around his chest causing the scaring, of him being thought of as a freak in school, friends to only a few (Night Vale had never been homophobic, but had been transphobic for as long as Cecil could remember,) of his learning of proper chest binding methods in his early twenties, of the troubles he was having with his insurance company now. Carlos just listened, nodding occasionally, and when he was done, flopped onto the bed.  
Cecil turned around, and saw that Carlos was looking at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought. He motioned for Cecil to come lay next to him, and Cecil curled up in his arms, his head on Carlos's chest. After several moments of silence, Carlos spoke.  
"I still love you, I accept you, and I think I understand your not wanting to tell me. I'm still a bit hurt."  
Cecil nodded. It was understandable.  
"I'm glad you finally told me, still, it would have been nice if you had told me earlier."  
"I... Didn't really know how to talk about it ."  
"I guess I can understand that. The point is, Cecil, I still care for you. I accept you for being trans. Okay?"  
Cecil nodded, and Carlos smiled and kissed him.  
Carlos wasn't so sexually frustrated in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in regards to Cecil's past chest binding, as someone who wears a binder, I just wanna say PLEASE BIND SAFELY. Don't use a binder for over 8 hours, don't sleep with it on, don't use an ace bandage or tape, use a real binder, breathe deeply, and be safe. We don't want anyone hurt.


End file.
